justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Tumbum
|artist = |from =album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 2016 |dlc = Classic August 29, 2018 (NOW) Extreme Version March 15, 2018 (NOW) |nogm = 2 (Classic) 3 (Extreme Version) |dg = / / / (Classic) (Extreme Version) |alt = Extreme Version |difficulty = Easy (Classic) Extreme (Extreme Version) |effort = Moderate (Classic) Intense (Extreme Version) |mode = Dance Crew (Classic) Solo (Extreme) |mc = Classic 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: Extreme Version 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / / / (Classic) (Extreme) |gc = / / / (Classic) (Extreme) |lc = (Classic) (Extreme Version) |pictos = 84 (Classic) 186 (Extreme Version) |nowc = TumBum (Classic) TumBumALT (Extreme Version) |audio = |choreo = Classic Céline Rotsenhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BZRj9bpAp1n/?taken-by=cain_celine Extreme Terry Yakihttps://www.instagram.com/p/Baym8dXnyDN/?taken-by=nad_baboy |perf = Classic Kyf Ekamé (P1) Grace Bolebe (P2) Djena Css (P3) Thibaut Orsoni (P4)File:Screenshot 2018-10-25-17-35-19.png Extreme Terry Yakihttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7T7z0A1bDsk&feature=youtu.be&t=71 }}"Tumbum" by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancers Classic The routine is performed by a dance crew. The wardrobe is heavily influenced by traditional Nigerian and other West African fashion trends. 'P1' P1 is a man wearing an -styled sleeveless shirt. The bright patterns of the shirt are red, turquoise and orange in color. He wears a black fedora with a colorful strip around the top part just above the base. He wears a beaded necklace, heavily ripped black trousers and black shoes with colorful shoe tongue. He also wears a golden armband around his right upper arm. 'P2' P2 is a woman wearing a Nigerian head-wrap called " ". The gele’s fabric has a yellow-and-purple leopard print, which is as the same as the shorts she is wearing. She wears a yellow crop top and is adorned with a fashionable loose overcoat in deep-turquoise with a purple-and-yellow patterned border. Her hair is tied in a long single braid that rests on the left side of her front. She also wears earrings, bangles on her right hand, a necklace and heels. 'P3' P3 is a woman wearing a black and blue-violet sports bra along with yellow-and purple pattered Ankara-styled leggings. She wears earrings, heels and a purple necklace-choker. Her hair is tied into many braids, and formed into an African hairstyle where the braids form a bump on the front of her head and is secured by a purple-pattered piece of cloth. The braids then flow down. She wears various different colored bracelets on her right hand. She also wears heels. 'P4' P4 is a man wearing a brightly pattered purple-and-yellow Ankara-style T-shirt and black three-quarter shorts. He also wears brightly colored sneakers, a purple wrist band, and various traditional Nigerian necklaces. He has black hair, a beard and a purple cap on his head. TumBum Coach 1.png|P1 TumBum Coach 2.png|P2 TumBum Coach 3.png|P3 TumBum Coach 4.png|P4 Extreme Version The dancer wears African-style clothing with dotted pants and a white top with red dots on the sides and a red ribbon on middle of it, which is similar to Yemi Alade s costume in the music video. Background Classic The background is interchanging colors and shapes. During the intro it is red with red and purple squares that turn into diamonds in a pattern. Then during the verses,the background is green with patterned circles emitting yellow lines from the middle into the smaller circles while spinning counter clockwise. Then there are yellow lines on the sides with blue lines in the middle that sway to the beat with the coaches. Afterwards, in the chorus, there are duck feet leaves in a red background which spins. In the bridge, there are yellow diamonds with a line in the middle,along with yellow and orange zigzag lines. Extreme Version Same background as normal version only with different variations of colors and shapes. It starts of and ends with a light blue background with blue diamonds that are seen floating everywhere. Then in the verse, the background is yellow with a patterned circles on the sides which spin around a large one in the middle. During the chorus there are green duck feet leaves like in the Classic but are more enlarged and move in a pattern by the coaches hand patterns. Afterwards, there are purple-red diamonds that shift into sparkle shapes in a purple background along with sparkle shapes that can also be found in the background. The bridge shows a medium blue background with yellow lines on the top and bottom that are facing vertically, along with some dark blue lines that are moving and facing horizontally. Two light blue lines can be seen passing on the top and bottom near the yellow lines, and a peach line passing in the middle of the background. Gold Moves Classic There are 2 Gold Moves in the Classic routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: * P1: Facing the left and with your left hand on your hip, cross your right arm across your chest. * P2: Place your hands on your hips. * P3: Place your left hand on your hip and hold your right arm out as indicated. * P4: Facing the right and with your left hand on your hip, cross your right arm across your chest. Tumbum gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves Tumbum gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Extreme Version There are 3 Gold Moves in the Extreme Version: Gold Move 1: Throw your arms out with them slightly bent and shake your hips. Gold Moves 2 and 3: While stepping to the left, reach your right arm to the left and pull it back. tumbumalt gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Tumbumalt gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game tumbumalt gm 2.png|Gold Moves 2 and 3 Tumbumalt gm 2.gif|Gold Moves 2 and 3 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: Classic *World *Sun, Sand, and Sea *Easy Peasy Party *All Songs S-Z Extreme Version *Extreme *Extreme Moves *Extreme *All Songs S-Z Trivia * Some of the background elements are reused in the alternate. * There are some mistakes in the lyrics: ** "Se" is spelled as "shay". ** The word "lovin ", which is spelled as "loving", is written in all caps. ** "Se na ma body you need" is misinterpreted as "Se na her body you need" for the first verse. ** "I know it is our loving you want" is misinterpreted as "Shay na my money you want". * Some of the moves from the music video are used in the Extreme Version. * The seventh generation version of the Classic routine uses a more simplified background. However, the menu icon still uses the eighth generation background. * The US and UK previews for the Extreme Version feature different parts: the former goes from the first pre-chorus to the first chorus, while the latter goes from "No time for tumbum tumbum" to "You chop am together". Gallery Game Files Tumbum cover generic.jpg|''Tumbum'' Tumbumalt cover generic.jpg|''Tumbum'' (Extreme Version) Tumbum cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) Tumbumalt cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Extreme Version) Tumbum cover albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) Tumbumalt cover albumbkg.png| album background (Extreme Version) Tumbum banner bkg.png| menu banner (Classic) Tumbumalt banner bkg.png| menu banner (Extreme Version) tumbum map bkg.png| map background (Classic) tumbumalt map bkg.png| map background (Extreme Version) TumBum_BC.jpg| cover (Classic) TumBum_Cover_1024.png| cover (Classic) TumBumALT_BC.jpg| cover (Extreme Version) TumBumALT_Cover_1024.png| cover (Extreme Version) Tumbum p2 avatar.png|P2 s avatar (Classic) Tumbumalt p1 ava.png|Avatar (Extreme Version) Tumbum pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Classic) TumBumALT_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Extreme Version) In-Game Screenshots tumbum menu.png|'' '' on the menu (8th-gen) Tumbum_load.png| loading screen (Classic, 8th-gen) Tumbum_jd2018_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic, 8th-gen) tumbumalt menu.png|Extreme Version on the menu (8th-gen) tumbumalt jd2018 load.png| loading screen (Extreme Version, 8th-gen) TumbumCoach.png| coach selection screen (Extreme Version, 8th-gen) Tumbum 7thgen menu.png|'' '' on the menu (7th-gen) Tumbum 7thgen coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic, 7th-gen) Tumbum_jdnow_menu.png|'' '' on the menu Tumbum_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Tumbum_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen (Classic) Tumbumalt_jdnow_menu.png|Extreme Version on the menu Tumbumalt_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Extreme Version) Tumbumalt_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen (Extreme Version) Tumbum_jd2019_menu.png|'' '' on the menu Tumbum_jd2019_load.png| loading screen (Classic) Tumbum_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Tumbumalt_jd2019_menu.png|Extreme Version on the menu Tumbumalt_jd2019_load.png| loading screen (Extreme Version) Tumbumalt_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Extreme Version) Promotional Images Cherry_pie_teaser.jpg|Teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BZExjzrgO8J 7. TUMBUM 303033.jpg|Promotional gameplay Anotheronealt copperhead tumbumalt jdnow notification.png| notification for the Extreme Version (accidentally replaced by the Classic coaches) Tumbum DancingQueen jdnow notification.jpg| notification for the Classic routine (along with Dancing Queen) Behind the Scenes Tumbum_p1_behind_the_scenes.png|Behind the scenes (Classic, P1) Screenshot_219.png|Concept art 1 (Classic) Screenshot_220.png|Concept art 2 (Classic) Screenshot_221.png|Concept art 3 (Classic) Others Tumbum_ThumbnailUK.jpg|Thumbnail (UK - Classic) Tumbumalt thumbnail uk.jpg|Thumbnail (UK - Extreme) Tumbum thumbnail us.jpg|Thumbnail (US - Classic) Tumbumalt thumbnail us.jpg|Thumbnail (US -Extreme) tumtumyobum.png|Yemi Alade wearing the same outfit as the coach for the Extreme version tumbum background comparision 1.png|Background comparison 1 tumbum background comparision 2.png|Background comparison 2 tumbum background comparision 3.png|Background comparison 3 tumbum background comparision 4.png|Background comparison 4 Videos Official Music Video Yemi Alade - Tumbum (Official Video) Teasers Tumbum - Gameplay Teaser (US) Tumbum - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Tumbum (Extreme Version) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Tumbum (Extreme Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Tumbum - Yemi Alade - Just Dance 2018 JUST DANCE 2018 Tumbum By Yemi Alade 5 STARS (Wii) Just Dance Now Tumbum 5 Stars Tumbum - Just Dance 2019 'Extreme Version' Just Dance 2018 Tumbum (Versão extrema) Tumbum (Extreme Version) - Just Dance 2018 (7th-Gen graphics) Just Dance Now - Tumbum (Extreme) 5 star Just Dance 2019 (Unlimited) Tumbum (Versão extrema) Extractions Tumbum - Just Dance 2018 (No GUI) (8th-Gen) Tumbum - Just Dance 2018 (No GUI) (7th-Gen) Tumbum (Extreme Version) - Just Dance 2018 (No GUI) References Site Navigation tr:Tumbum es:Tumbum Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Extreme Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Extreme Routines Category:Songs in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Kyf Ekamé Category:Grace Bolebe Category:Djena Css Category:Thibaut Orsoni Category:Terry Yaki